


kit

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Phil, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: phil wants to start a family, and finally asks dan





	kit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/gifts).



Phil was nervous. He was nervous and the palms of his hands were starting to sweat. His alpha would be home later on in the day and he was going to be asking something very big of him. But he didn’t know how to.

Since meeting his alpha, Phil always took birth control and heat suppressants. They were always extra careful, and his alpha always double checked that he took them in case he had forgotten. To be on the safe side that is. Everything was going good for them, just a baby wasn’t something to be thought of. It was Phil’s dream to start a family with his alpha, but he just was nervous to mention it.

He thought of it for a few years now to be quite honest. Every time thought Phil would think he had the courage to talk about such a life-changing thing, he realized he couldn’t mention it. But this time, there was no backing out. He had sent his alpha a text earlier asking if when he got home they could talk. Of course, he could sense his alpha was worried about what this talk could be about.

It wasn’t like they would struggle to raise a baby though, they both had the funds and a big enough apartment in the city too.

Dan, his alpha, had a good paying job. He was the CEO of a company, and although he traveled a lot, he was always home with Phil. He never was away for more than a few days and Phil appreciated that a lot. Whenever Dan had to bring work home with him, Phil always stayed back and let him do what he needed to do. The sooner Dan was finished, the sooner he could crawl into bed and be enticed by the smell of his alpha. There was a musty smell to Dan, one that drove the omega wild. Dan thought it was cute, and he always found the omega asleep in his nests throughout the house, when he was home that is, surrounded by things of his. Usually, things he wore to bed or sweated in so that the pheromones of him were stronger and would last Phil over until he got home. Dan never climbed in with the omega unless he had permission. Most times Phil would let his alpha in and he would hold him, providing a sense of security. Sometimes though, Phil said no, and the alpha respected that.

Even when Phil was at work, he had something that smelled like his alpha. Just in case he missed him.

Phil worked at a local school that wasn’t too far of a walk from his house. He was a teacher for a small class of beta and omega children, all between the ages of 5 and 6. Phil loved it though. He loved working with children and helping them out and sort of fulfilling his natural parental instinct. Of course, there was more that he wanted and to have a child of his own he’d be able to do that. But for now, teaching betas and omegas simple things like the alphabet and reading to them before they took naps would suffice he supposed.

Today Phil had off though, so he cleaned up the house and waited nervously for his alpha to get home. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. They talked about having kids before together when they started to get more serious into their relationship and the alpha had asked the omega to move in with him.

Maybe it was because his alpha wanted Phil to experience life first. Dan always told Phil a family could come later on in life. For now, do what he wanted. Go to school if he wanted, travel. And that’s what he did. Phil went back to school, his alpha cheering him on the entire time, and got a job he loved.

But 5 years and a lot of traveling and dreams being fulfilled later, Phil wanted to settle down. He wanted a family with Dan. He wanted to go to work and come home and be able to cook for him, his alphas and their kids. He wanted all of it, and he thought his alpha did too. All that was left was to ask if they could talk about it.

Phil heard the door open and his alpha walk in. His knees felt weak, but not out of excitement or lust even, but out of worry that his alpha wouldn’t want to have children anymore as they talked about in the past.

“Phil!,” he yelled from the downstairs, “I’m home.”

Hesitantly, Phil went downstairs to greet his alpha.

“Hey,” Dan smiled, but his smile wavered instantly. He could tell something was wrong. Phil usually was happy and bubbly when Dan came home, the only times he really wasn’t was when he didn’t feel well. Was his omega sick? Surely he would have told him if he was. “What’s wrong my beautiful omega,” the alpha walked over and laid his hand gently on the omega’s cheek, prompting a response instantly from Phil. The omega nuzzled Dan’s hand almost, a soft and low purr emitting from him, causing the alpha to smile. How’d he get so lucky as to fall in love with such a perfect omega?

“Ca-can we talk?” The omega asked, his voice hushed, to where his alpha could barely hear him.

“Of course,” Dan answered, carefully picking him up. He wrapped the omega’s legs around his waist and carried him upstairs. Phil buried his face in his neck, breathing in deeply and purring quietly.

He rubbed the omega’s back gently and sat him on the bed and sat beside him.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“No, no,” Phil shook his head. “I - I had a question?”

The alpha watched him stutter on his words and cocked his brow. His omega was never this nervous about talking to him, and it made him worry. Was his omega going to ask they take a break? No, of course not, right? Things were well between them. Both were happy and were happy with their jobs. At least he assumed. Phil always made it seem like he as enjoying work, often telling him stories of the kids there.

“Phil?”

“So - sorry. Sorry.” The omega responded and took a deep breath, “You kn- know how we talked about having kids in the past?” The alpha nodded, oblivious. “I want to stop taking my birth control and heat suppressants.”

Oh, oh! The alpha’s eyes lit up and a slight smile crossed his face. He could relax now thinking his omega was going to break with him, and he let out a sigh of relief, causing the omega to stare confused at him. The alpha didn’t want anyone else in his lifetime, so knowing the omega wasn’t going to leave him relaxed him. He always envisioned someday marrying his omega, just he wasn’t sure the time was right.

“I thought you were going to break up with me,” the alpha chuckled slightly.

“No, no!” Phil said and kissed Dan’s cheek. “I just - I want to have kids. I’m getting older and I want to before that opportunity is gone.”

Dan nodded. The omega was right. He was now in his 30s, and although the alpha was younger than him by 4 years, as Phil got older it would become risky to have kids. After so long his body wouldn’t be able to handle carrying a child, and so it’s no surprise that now, Phil was bringing this up to him.

Dan wanted kids of his own as well someday. The idea of being a parent, although it was terrifying, was rewarding to him. To have someone carry on his bloodline, to have a family finally with his omega as he dreamed of. He saw no reason why they should wait any longer thinking about it.

“Okay,” the alpha said, grabbing his omega’s hand again. “Let’s do it.”

Phil’s eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face. “Really?”

“Really really. We’re in a good spot, we have plenty of room. I can change to where I can work at home for a few months.”

Phil all but squealed in delight and tackled his alpha. He planted a kiss to his lips, causing a chuckle from Dan. He wrapped his arms around the omega, holding him close.

-

The following week Phil had stopped taking both his birth control and heat suppressants. Dan had taken the weekend off to be with his omega and to help him in any way he could. Since he had been taking suppressants, his heat was far more intense than he could imagine. Luckily though his alpha was there to help him and make things better. Usually, by the middle of his heat, it would be bearable and he could take care of himself. He just needed his alpha for the first couple of days.

But by the time the weekend was over and Dan had already left for work, whereas Phil called off for a few days, the omega woke up to realize his heat was gone. His heat was gone which meant one of two things. Somehow it passed already, or he was pregnant.

Getting up, he rushed to the bathroom quickly. Dan must have gone out and bought some pregnancy tests for him and brought them back before going to work. Fumbling, the omega read the instructions and after a lot of confusion, managed to take one test.

“Wait two minutes,” he read and sighed. Those two minutes felt like forever and a day. The timer on his phone went off and he carefully read the box again. “A pink plus sign is positive and a blue dash is negative. Okay, okay.”

Breathing in deeply, he picked up the test and stared at it.

A pink plus sign.

**Author's Note:**

> link to tumblr post (when authors are revealed)


End file.
